50 Ways to Say: I Love You
by Polka Spotty
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring a mix of ships. I will try to update as much as possible
1. 1-5

_1\. Pull Her Pigtails_

Chat Noir sidestepped with ease as Ladybug shot a hostile hand for his tail-like appendage. "You naughty alley cat!" She barked, fumbling with her now untidy pigtail.

He smirked at the fuming super heroine, his teeth gleaming like the mirth in his green gaze. "Got yourself in a hairy situation M'lady?" He mocked, awaiting a skyrocketing yo-yo to the face.

She huffed, too consumed with the task at-hand to respond with her routine rhetoric.

Upon a carefree evening of patrol, Chat Noir had only found it fitting to take his lady off guard. After all, superheroes can never get too comfortable on the job. He didn't regret his jest, as she finally fixed her midnight locks with a trademark red ribbon, for the rosy blush that dusted her porcelain features made his heart flutter. "How is it that you always keep your hair so-well groomed during our many akuma pursuits anyway?"

Ladybug fired an icy glare his way. "Maybe it's because I don't have to tame unruly tomcats with what little time our miraculous' allot. She seethed. "Why can't you just keep your hands to yourself?"

Chat Noir chuckled. He could always wrap her around his claw-like fingers so easily. Sure it was borderline cruel, but it brightened the overcast night-time sky whenever his lady engaged in their little repartee. "Because it's a lot more fun to bug you, my Bugaboo." He cooed whilst lightly tapping her nose.

A mischievous grin graced her features. Before Chat Noir had time to flee, she'd strung him up with her yo-yo and snatched his trusty baton. "

If you want it come and get it." She taunted.

He only smirked when he noticed her lopsided hairdo as she traipsed along the rooftops of Paris.

2\. Ring his Bell

Leaping across the battlefield, Ladybug toppled onto her partner; sending them both to the ground as a stream of flames shot from a fire-breathing akuma's mouth.

They both laid there; strewn across each other for what seemed like an hour. Once the blaze finally subsided, she hoisted herself up. Chat Noir, however, remained flat on the ground.

"Is there anybody home?" Ladybug teased tapping his bell.

The little ding seemed to snap him out of his stupor.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered, staring at her with his mouth open like a fish out of water.

"Well, you better turn the lights on if you want to defeat this akuma." She countered, a bit unsettled by his lack of words.

_Oh trust me, I'm turned on. He thought, praying the leather suit wasn't giving too much away. _

_3\. Untangle her Yo-Yo_

Ladybug growled in frustration. Hawkmoth's newest akumatized victim had proficiently used her trusty weapon, her yo-yo, against her. Bound to one of the wrought iron legs of the Eiffel tower, she struggled to escape the suffocating confines of the nylon strings. Curse, the cruel hand of irony. Though she had wrangled akumas like this countless times, it did not feel exhilarating to sit at the other end of the lasso. She owed Chat Noir a big apology.

Before her train of thought could embark on its descent into panic, she felt a light tug. There stood her feline partner, shooting her a cheshire grin.

"You seem a bit tied-up. Really upends the whole 'bug in a rug pun' I had planned." He snickered.

She huffed in efforts to hide her immense relief. "Just get me out of this death trap, okay? I don't want to be Anansi's next meal."

He saluted, raising his hand to swipe at the threads. However, his attempt had no effect as the strings only gleamed pristine.

"Huh... this might take longer than anticipated." He muttered without his usual flourish. Examining the mess with his keen eyes, he set to untangle her.

"In the meantime... are you into this sort of thing because it's pretty kinky" He joked, trying to ease her nerves.

If looks could kill, he would've lost lost all of his nine lives.

_4\. Arrive In Style_

Ladybug winced in pain as the akuma launched her across the streets of Paris. She felt like a pin ball as she bounced between cars and fire hydrants alike.

_Where are you Kitty? I could sure use a helping paw right now. _

As if he could read her thoughts, Chat Noir sprung into her line of sight, heading straight for the akuma. He dodged the akuma's onslaught of attacks with grace, successfully attacking it from behind to buy the duo some time to meet.

Making his way to the super heroine, she couldn't help but balk at him.

"What the hell are you wearing?" She grimaced, shielding her eyes from the blinding chains making up Chat Noir's costume

"Just keeping up appearances M'Lady. Gotta keep it fresh y'know?" He snickered, shooting finger guns in her direction.

Atop his leather body suit was a set of matching parachute pants and a baggy shirt donning the words "Cool Chat" in green text.

"You're late you know." She crossed her arms with an irritated pout.

"Better late than never. You know I would never leave you here to fight an akuma alone. We're a team aren't we?" He asked suddenly sobering with a serious facade.

"Yeah... We are." She reluctantly answered, the traces of her anger ebbing.

"Besides, I look too good to shy away from the action. You can shoot me at any angle and I'll still say cheese." He joked, waggling his eyebrows.

Before Ladybug could say anything else he tore through the streets to engage in a brawl with the akuma once more.

Even though he acted like a dork she had to admit that his ass looked good in those pants.

Those nauseatingly tacky pants.

_5\. Keep Her Warm_

Shivering like a fallen leaf, Ladybug could only rub her arms with frosty finger tips to conserve what little warmth she had left.

_Of all days to snow in Paris, why today? _She asked herself with a mental groan.

It was her scheduled day to patrol along the borders, areas that usually required a more extensive search than others, and she was not enjoying the fresh air at all.

In fact, she felt like any one of her limbs would fall off at any moment if she kept going.

Mustering up the strength to move her frozen limbs, she aimed her yo-yo up at the Eiffel Tower and proceeded to hide out from the frigid weather there.

Little did she know that someone else had the same idea.

Gasping in surprise, she jumped as a large, petticoat covered her shoulders.

"It's a bit chilly out here, don't you think Bugaboo?" Chat Noir asked with a light smile and a cherry, red nose.

"You look a bit cold yourself. Don't you need this?" She asked reaching to return it.

"N-no keep it. You look like you need it a lot more than I do, though I wouldn't go back out there to finish patrolling until the snow has tapered off." He pointed out, watching the accumulating flakes blanket Paris.

"You're probably right." She said sitting down with him. Drawing into his warmth, she cuddled against his side in content.

Blushing, Chat Noir didn't mind the company as the two of them settled against the iron fixture until night fell.

She really was his snow angel. An angel with red spandex and bluebell eyes.


	2. 6-10

A/N: I just wanted to take the time to apologize to all of my viewers for my hiatus on my fics for the last eight months or so. I know it's very wrong to keep everyone waiting, but the school year was very rough for me. When you attend a college preparatory high school and slap that together with junior year you make a brand new layer of hell that renders any chance of having a social life or maintaining hobbies futile. However, now I've finally made it to summer break so I hope to update more often, especially since Miraculous Ladybug has had many great episodes that have fueled new ideas for me lately. Thank you for hanging in there everyone and my deepest apologies to you all. Love you 3

_6\. Stand Out in the Rain _

Marinette let out a breath of contentment as she observed raindrops tiptoeing along the Parisian cityscape in a light drizzle. On a gloomy day under the cobblestone overhang of her school, she had learned to appreciate its cascading choreography as it opened her eyes to her first love

Adrien Agreste.

Wiggling her fingers, Marinette stretched her arm out to greet the mist. The cool drops felt like light, effervescent kisses against her pale skin - both inviting and invigorating. Keeping a steady pace with its rhythmic pitter patter, she departed on her stroll to her parent's bakery. Before she could move very far an arm gently draped over her shoulder.

"It's raining cats and dogs out here y'know. Why aren't you using the umbrella I loaned you before?"

Green eyes bore into her cerulean orbs and for a split second, she'd mistaken Adrien Agreste for none other than Chat Noir. However, her cosmic good fortune allowed her to dodge that train of thought before it ran off the steep side of a cliff.

"H-hi Adrien." She stammered, hoping she could pass her nerves off as chills from the frigid drops.

"Hey. Saw you standing out here alone. Thought you could use the company." He greeted, noting her shivers. "Here, use this instead." He shrugged off his raincoat and placed it atop her shuddering shoulders.

Her features bloomed a scarlet red.

"T-thanks."

"No problem. Let me walk you home." He offered, ever the charming gentlemen.

Marinette fumbled, sporadically waving her hands from side to side. "Y-you don't have to do that. My house isn't that far from the school. I'll be fine."

"It's no trouble Marinette. Besides, I like the rain. As I can see you do as well. When you were watching it earlier I could've sworn that your eyes looked just like the drops in the sky." He trailed off, blushing as he realized the gravity of his words.

Again, she flushed a bright crimson.

"S-sure." She finally muttered, clutching the poncho as if it could ground her.

He broke out into a big grin, one that could catch fire and melt malice.

It was then that she realized he was her sun. Again, she'd fallen head over heels for him like the rain that danced before her feet.

_7\. Summarize the 1,000 Words of a Picture_

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Paris's famous super-heroine shouted with the toss of her yo-yo.

In an array of dazzling colors, her powers restored the city, its inhabitants, and a worn, sepia photograph in the palm of her hand.

Though its corners were frayed and the image was smudged it was clear that the subjects of the photo were as happy as could be.

In the center of the scene, Chat Noir laughed as a flock of children tugged at his limbs.

The picture had been taken for a newspaper article and it had obviously been damaged; perfect fodder for an akumatization.

Although Ladybug often chastised his incessant flirting and his inappropriate comedic timing, she always knew he had a big, warm heart. She just hadn't realized how much he impacted the world around him until now.

Spotting him with the disoriented victim, she pulled him aside and showed him the heartwarming illustration.

"You know, someone valued the love between you and those kids enough to fight for it. That says a lot." Ladybug professed, beaming at him with pride.

"Really?" He asked, casting her a vulnerable glance. "Sometimes I just feel like yesterday's news."

"According to this picture you're worth more than a thousand words. Pound it?" She asked, extending her first.

"Pound it."

_8\. Daydream Into the Night (about her of course)_

"Adrien." Plagg called, prodding the boy with a midnight black paw

"Adrien." Again, he nudged him a little harder.

"Adrien!" He shouted as the teen jumped with a start. "You were daydreaming again." He supplied, easing the tingling hairs on the back of his neck. He'd feared that Plagg's alarms were signaling another akuma's arrival.

"Then why would you scare me like that?" He asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Because this pastime of yours is becoming borderline obsessive. Though it doesn't hold a candle to my relationship with camembert, that flame is starting to spread like a forest fire."

"Sorry, but that ad on my computer reminded me of Ladybug." He explained, rubbing the back of his next abashedly.

Plagg stared at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"And how exactly does a car commercial bring Ladybug to mind?"

"Because it was showcasing a beetle bug…" He chuckled. "I'll have to start calling her that. Maybe she'll do that thing where she scrunches up her nose and her eyes flash like traffic lights warning you to slow down or stop altogether but only make you want to pump the gas pedal and-"

"Kid, you're doing it again!" Plagg snapped. "If you keep this up you're going to have to start storing camembert in some very unsavory places!" He threatened.

Adrien paled.

"Fine, fine! I'll just have to settle on seeing her more. And I know just how to do that." He glanced at Plagg with a smirk.

"Wait, wait Adrien think about what you're doing here-"

"Plagg claws out!"

_9\. Connect Her Dots_

Ladybug cracked her knuckles with a sigh. Another akuma down and rather than reveling in the wake of her latest victory, she could only yawn with fatigue.

"That was quite a match. You really knocked the spots off of Timetagger m'lady!" Chat Noir joked, hoping she would offer him a slight smile.

"Yeah, but I feel beat too…" She trailed off, looking at him with tired, bluebell eyes.

His heart dropped. He hated seeing his lady so worn down.

"But I guess that's the price to pay to save Paris from the baddies." She continued rolling her shoulder as if it were a cog in a clock that was out of place.

"Here, let me help with that." He offered. Before she could protest he gently grasped her shoulders and started rubbing light circles. He made his way down her back, kneading the surprisingly hard knots that bunched around her blades.

She relaxed into his touch, relishing in the relief it brought.

"It's almost like you're making biscuits, huh Chat Noir." She quipped, giggling at her own joke.

He laughed as well. He would give anything to hear his lady laugh like that for the rest of his life.

As the time passed, she seemed to melt more into his touch. She showed no inclination to move as the stars started to dot the dusky sky.

Chat Noir too, grew more content as he lazily drew hearts along her spine. He soon started to trace lines between each dot that adorned her suit.

And the two sat like that for the remainder of the night, connecting like dots with no resolve to let go.

_10\. Put a Cherry on Top_

"Strawberry with black chocolate chip, blackberries for her hair, blueberry ice cream just like her sky blue stare." Andre recited as if he were singing lyrics to a love song.

Adrien watched with downcast eyes as he constructed the mountain of ice cream before him. Not even the sweet treat could put him out of his misery today.

"On the house!" Andre exclaimed, hoping he could bring a smile to the boy's face. He hated seeing his customers frown when they should be spending life with a smile. Especially after he had been akumatized by Hawkmoth when the daughter of Tom and Sabine (one of the most infamous couples he had brought together) had denied the power of his deserts.

"Thanks Andre." Adrien muttered, offering him a polite grin. It wasn't much, but Andre had learned that he couldn't force magic to casts its spells instantly. He'd have to wait and hope that the boy would find his love soon.

With a wave, Adrien walked to a park bench and sat down to nibble at the first scoop.

"Want some company?" A bubbly voice asked as he came face to face with Marinette.

"Sure." He answered, making room for her to join him.

"What's the matter Adrien? You seem down." She asked concern etched across her features.

"It's nothing." He responded automatically. As the son of Gabriel Agreste, he had learned to bottle his problems, for anyone in the fashion industry had to look good for the camera and the audience behind it at all times.

"Maybe this will cheer you up." Marinette commented, plucking the cherry from her own ice cream and placing it atop his. "I always find that a cherry on top makes the problems stop." She laughed nervously.

"Now you sound like Andre." Adrien laughed, touched by the sweet gesture. Though he wanted to open up to Marinette, he didn't want to drag her into the depths of his woes. Even if he did, that would take time that he didn't have as the Gorilla parked along the side of the Pont Des Arts.

"Looks like I have to go. Thanks for saving my day, super Marinette." He said, offering her a genuine smile.

As he walked towards his ride, he couldn't help but glance back at the girl. _Had her lips always looked so cherry red? _He wondered as she smiled brightly at him, waving her hand in return.


	3. 11-15

**_A/N:_** _I finally finished 11-15, and I have mixed feelings about it. I hit a severe writer's block whilst writing, as I didn't know how to transition. I finally settled on an "Adrinette" course of direction, so you guys will most likely see more of that pairing than MariChat, Ladrien, or LadyNoir. I plan on writing a reveal later on, so those ships will still be in the picture. Hope you guys enjoy :)))_

**_11\. Take the Leap_**

Marinette grimaced as fangs grazed her ankle. She didn't dare look back at the akumatized victim nipping at her heels. Hawkmoth had managed to akumatize a feral animal, a new trick up his well-tailored sleeve, after pest control specialists had detained it.

Approaching the roof of a building she scrambled for an escape route. She needed to transform into Ladybug without his piercing eyes watching her every move.

She gasped as the predator barged across the rooftop. There was nowhere left to run.

"You have to jump!" Chat Noir suddenly yelled from below on the streets of Paris. "I will catch you. Trust me!"

Marinette didn't think twice as she took the leap. Chat Noir always kept his promises, even if he had to risk his nine lives to do so.

Warmth coursed through her veins as she made contact with his sturdy frame.

"Are you alright princess?" He asked, worry lacing his tone.

She nodded, burying her head in his leather-clad chest.

Scaling the buildings of Paris, he swiftly placed her atop her balcony.

"You'll be safe here." He consoled.

Before he could leap into battle, she enveloped him in a warm embrace.

"Thank you Chaton."

**_12\. Pound It Twice _**

Ladybug had seemed especially chipper when they beat the latest villain and purified its akuma. She marvelled at the sparking ladybugs as they restored the city and all of its wonders; her eyes twinkling as if they shone with love.

"Someone's got quite the spring in her spots." Chat purred, happy to see her in such a good mood.

"Haha, yeah just celebrating another day's work." She stammered, trying to cover the pot before it boiled over.

"That can't be all you're buzzing about, Bugaboo. You're practically glowing." He prodded at her.

"A lady never tells." She answered coyly, flicking his ear.

"As much as I'd love to connect these dots, my miraculous won't permit me that much time." He answered, gesturing at the ring. "Guess we'll have to settle for a fistbump then?"

"Pound it!" She shouted, carrying out their routine not one but two times.

As he leaped across the rooftops his tail seemed to droop as he wondered if she had stumbled across another love.

**_13\. Change Targets_**

_Adrien, the biggest mistake a fencer can make isn't choosing the wrong technique, it's choosing the wrong target. _

Ladybug had warned the young model that her heart belonged to another. That she couldn't lie to him about her feelings. Because he was her friend. Nothing more.

And it hurt.

Though it pained him to admit it, he couldn't stake good fortune on his lady forever. After all, his miraculous practically endorsed bad luck and destruction to follow. He needed someone who could mend his heart despite its many rips and tears.

In short, he needed a seamstress.

_So change targets. _

As if she donned a blazing bullseye, Marinette greeted him with a shy wave.

And with that Adrien could feel Cupid's arrow piercing his heart.

**_14\. Hold Hands_**

"I see you're wearing _my_ charm bracelet." Adrien deduced, whilst fiddling with Marinette's hand. "You have a very keen eye for fashion."

"Well, I do have ties to the most esteemed model in Paris." She giggled.

"You could say I'm quite the _charmer._" He joked, reminding her of a certain feline friend.

"Guess that leaves me with the _luck_." She played along, as if she was wearing the mask.

"We'll have to try our hand at the lottery some time." He mused.

_But I've already won_. She thought, getting lost in his emerald orbs.

As if he were quite literally pulling her out of her daze, Adrien gently grasped her hand and laced their fingers together.

And neither of them ever wanted to let go.

**_15\. Tuck Her In_**

Adrien stared fondly at Marinette as she yawned in the folds of his chest.

"It's getting late." She mumbled, her voice deep with sleep.

"Yeah…" Adrien trailed off reluctantly. He didn't want to part with her.

"I could lie here all night." She breathed out, her eyelids drooping.

"Me too." He agreed, pulling her in closer. He rested one hand atop her abdomen while the other stroked her hair gently.

He could lie with her forever.

They rested like that until he heard a soft snore.

Chuckling, he proceeded to carry his lady from her balcony to her room. Delicately placing her atop her bed, he knelt down and pecked her cheek.

"Good night Princess." He whispered, pulling the blankets over her sprawled out limbs.


End file.
